Kidnapped
by CuteLittleItalian6
Summary: 2p! Italy is kidnapped by the Allies and tortured will the other Axis members save him or will they be captured as well? Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING. Human Fan Names used possible yaoi in later chapters.
1. The Kidnapping

Darkness, That was the last thing I saw as I was struck over the head by a blunt object, I could feel the blood run out of the newly made wound and soon I was as limp as a child's doll. I awoke for what seemed like hours later, I wasn't sure because there was no way for me to tell, in a cell like room it was barely lit in there but I could see the silhouette of a figure in the corner, they were leaning against the wall, I attempted to move my arms and legs but found that they had been bound together.

"Don't bother struggling those knots arnt coming loose." I herd the figure say then step into the light which revealed the figure to be Allen F. Jones also known as 2p! America.

"Let me go you bastardo!" I spat at him my voice full of hatred towards him.

"I'm sorry but I can't do that, you see you are going to be the bait so that we can capture your allies." he says in a mocking tone.

"Don't you touch them~!" I yell at him and struggle against my bonds, I really wished that I had my knife with me but my kidnappers most likely stole that from me when they put me in this room.

"Oh we will do more than that I might even let Oliver put the German in one of his cupcakes."

That made me snap I summoned as much strength as I could and got to my feet and pounced at, him effectively headbutting him in the nose before falling onto my side.

"Fucker!" he yelled in pain then kicked me square in the rib.

I hissed in pain, but didn't give him the satisfaction of seeing my pained expression.

"I think you need to be taught some manors." He said then picked me up by my hair and dragged me over to a wall where there were two chains with cuffs on the end of them.

He cuffed my hands to the chains, so that my back was facing him, then went over to a trunk against the opposite wall, he pulled a knife and a whip out of the trunk. He then proceeded to cut off my shirt with the knife, and when he was finished with that he sat the knife aside then he gripped the whip with his right hand, and did a motion like a fisherman going to cast his line and struck my back with the whip, I bit my lip to keep from crying out in pain. He repeated this motion several times and on about the 10th time I was doing all I could not to cry, I could feel the wounds freely bleeding on my back and after about the 20th time he finally stopped, I had passed out from blood-loss by then. He free'd my hands from the chains, retied them back together then drug me back to the small mattress where I had awoken earlier, after checking to make sure the bonds were secure he left the room locking the door behind him.


	2. Help from the enemy

Luciano was awoken by a slight stinging/ burning sensation, he opened his eyes to see Matt, aka 2p Canada, dabbing at his wounds with cotton balls.

"M-Matt?" Luciano says, his voice dry and hoarse from lack of water.

"Shh don't talk, save your strength you lost a lot of blood…" Matt says while pulling Luciano up and starting to bandage his wounds.

"Why are you helping me? We're enemies."

"We may be on different sides but I don't like to see other's in pain, unless they deserve it."

"Hmph, Allen better watch his back because as soon as I get out of here I'm sending an army after him."

Matt laughs a bit at Luciano's comment. "If you make it out of here then I may just let you do that." He says while finishing bandaging Luciano's wounds.

"I will get out of here my allies should be planning my rescue at this very moment." Luciano says in a cocky tone.

"Whatever you say, I've got to go now but I will be back to bring you your meals and to bandage you up if one of the other's come to "interrogate" you." Matt says, then lays Luciano back down, gets up, and walks out locking the door behind him.


	3. A Escape Plan Hatches

It was time for another "interrogation" but this time instead of it being Allen as the interrogator it was another man, this man was Ion Braginsky aka 2p Russia. Ion dragged Luciano out of his cell and over to a chair, once in the chair Ion checked Luciano's restraints then proceeded to "interrogate" him.

After the interrogation Luciano was thrown back into the cell and Ion left as silently as he came. A few minutes later Matt came in with a bowl, a glass filled with water, and a first aid kit. Matt went over to Luciano, who backed away out of impulse, and pulled him into a sitting position so he could bandage up his wounds. After finishing bandaging up Luciano, Matt slowly and carefully fed him the soup that was in the bowl and let him sip some of the water.

"I still don't see why you're doing this, the other's don't seem to give two shits about me." Luciano says in a hoarse voice.

"Because I'm not like the others, I don't think anyone should be treated this way." Matt says while feeding him the last of the soup and water. "You should rest I'll be back to check on you soon" Matt says then gets up and leaves, but carelessly he left behind the glass cup that had held the water.

Seeing the cup Luciano used the little strength he had left to move, grab the cup and smash it on the ground. Hiding a particularly large shard Luciano moved to a comfortable spot on the old mattress in his cell and waited for the next interrogation session.


End file.
